Forgetting Betrayal
by Redlilyrose
Summary: Aang betrays Katara... at least that's what it seems like. When things are said that aren't meant to be said Zuko is caught in the middle of it. Will he capture the Avatar or mend Katara's broken heart? Zutara in later chapters.


K15: Hi ya! I'm also now known as Katara15 so get used to it… ha ha just kidding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender! Someone at Nick does! I have only a clarinet to my name and that's about it so don't sue me.

Chapter 1 Abandonment

She was growing tired. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. Her feet were killing her and the canteen around her neck was completely out of water. She was a water child and she was once traveling around with a child of air and her brother. Things quickly changed after a while.

The child of fire was equally as tired if not more. But there was one thing different about him. Besides the fact he wasn't with his uncle. He was currently traveling with that water tribe girl. If maybe he hadn't gotten stuck on this island with the girl things might have been all right.

Katara tripped over a root that was up. She fell face first into the mud. She already had cuts up and down her arms and legs. And her shoes were left at the river where they last were before they started running. Her feet were bleeding profusely and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

Zuko stopped. He couldn't believe that he was still stuck with this water tribe girl. He tired his hardest to keep going he needed to get out of here and focus on getting back with his uncle to capture the Avatar. He forward then he looked back at the girl. They didn't have time for this. He ran back and picked her up.

"Put me down I can walk myself." Katara snapped.

"Shut up. We don't have time for this type of argument." He put her down and continued to run.

Katara followed and both teens weaved in and out of trees. She could barely keep up with the prince. She remembered that he had gone through a whole lot of training. They ran out into a clearing and found themselves in front of cliff.

"Zuko we've got a problem." Katara whispered grabbing the prince's arm.

"Yeah I can see that for myself." He said looking at the cliff.

"Besides the cliff." Katara said turning the prince.

Zuko looked at the Fire Nation soldiers coming out from the forest. _How could they have caught up to us so fast? _He thought. _I have no plan what are we going to do? _He looked down at Katara whose eyes were wide with fear.

Katara couldn't help but stare at the boy. She tightened her grip around him. They were at the end of a cliff. And the Fire Nation was closing in on them. Things were turning into a mess. Zuko tried to shake Katara off of his arm. But no matter how he tried to get the girl off she just wouldn't let go. Both were being forced closer to the cliff.

Zhao stopped right in front of them. "Well lookie, lookie Prince Physco and his little girlfriend are at the end of the line." His hands were ready for the final blow. "I could say it was nice knowing you Prince Zuko but then I would be lying." He launched a fireball at the two teens.

Zuko grabbed Katara around her waist and jumped off the cliff. As the two teens fell Katara couldn't help but wonder. _What brought us to this? _

Katara paced back and forth of their camp. They finally had set up their camp for the night. Appa was slightly injured from Zuko's attacks. She was worried; she knew that Zuko wouldn't give up so easily.

"Relax Katara." Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. "You know just as well as I do that Zuko never hunts after dark. He's not a vampire."

"What about that time when I stole the water bending scroll and he captured me? That was at night." Katara said.

"You were lucky he didn't rape you right then and there!" Sokka scolded.

"You can't rape the willing." Sokka's jaw dropped. "No I was joking Sokka." Katara tried to get her brother to calm back down. It wasn't working so well.

"KATARA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH PRINCE PHYSCO WHILE HE HAD YOU?" Sokka yelled. "IF THAT BOY EVEN LAID A HAIR ON YOU I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Katara remained calm the whole time he was yelling. She honestly wasn't worried. After all he was only her brother. After the warrior calmed down she smiled and folded her arms. "Sokka there is nothing to worry about. In fact nothing went on between us. Don't worry I'm smarter than I look. Should I start accusing you of all those times you were alone with Suki?"

Sokka opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. "Fine whatever, I'm going to look for food." He stalked off leaving both Katara and Aang alone.

"Bring back something other than nuts!" She yelled after him. She then turned to Aang and said, "So what's new?"

"I'm worried about Appa. He took on some damage with that last attack." Aang said showing Katara were the damage was taken on. "We may be here a for a few days."

"But we're running out of supplies." Katara informed the boy. "Plus Zuko could be on our trail. You never know when he might just…"

"Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled running back into the camp. "They're coming they're coming they're coming!"

"Sokka you'd think you'd be smart enough to run a different direction. Because you just lead them straight towards us!" Katara scolded her brother.

Zuko pushed threw the bushes. "It's a good thing his stupidity lead me straight towards you." He said.

Sokka climbed up on Appa. "We've got to get out of here!" Sokka yelled to the two benders down below.

Katara looked between Zuko and her brother. "We can't Appa's still injured. And he's no where close to being healed." She heard Aang yell back.

Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her closer to him. "I suggest you give yourself up Avatar! Other wise I will hurt your girlfriend."

Katara looked up at Zuko. "I'm not his girlfriend! Nor will I ever be." Katara realized what she said and looked directly at Aang. "Oh my gosh Aang. I'm so sorry!" Katara tried to apologize.

"Take her Zuko. I don't want to see her face again." Aang said looking away from the water bender. "She doesn't mean anything to me any more."

"Aang you can't! Aang!" Katara said as Zuko tilted his head at the Avatar.

"Fine she's mine. And I'm sure that you won't miss her when she's dead." Zuko replied to the Avatar's comment.

"She means nothing to me any more." Aang climbed on Appa. "Yip, yip boy."

Zuko watched the Avatar fly off into the sunset. He then turned to Katara who had fallen out of his hands.

She was crying. Her best friend had left her with the one man that she didn't want to be with. She felt two arms pick her up. Katara knew that Zuko was still there and allowed him to carry her off while she cried.

"Would you stop crying? There will be something good that comes out from this." Zuko snapped.

"Oh yeah what? You capturing the Avatar and returning to your home?" Katara snapped. "Oh yeah that ones going to be so good. I just love the idea. It's the one next to I wanna die."

"Look I was abandoned too. So open your mouth unless you know about someone's past." Zuko growled.

"You don't know what it's like living without both your father…" Katara didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Zuko hit her over the head knocking her out cold.

K15: Okay so there's my story. Not bad huh? Yeah I know it's short… it's three pages on Word… -shrug- so I'll try to update soon. Oh and so people don't confuse me. I'm the same author that wrote Running from Fear and Kidnapped. So don't report me. So yeah. Later K15


End file.
